Planter boxes hold soil, plants, and other heavy and often damp items. Typically, planter boxes are fabricated from wood, ceramic, or plastic. Planter boxes, when assembled, take up space and are difficult to ship.
Fasteners, panels, structural supports and other components used in the manufacture or assembly of planter boxes are often in contact with the soil and moisture required for the plants. Fasteners and other components often corrode over time, which may lead to collapse of the planter box, release of dirt, damage to plants, and hazardous situations. Ceramic planter boxes are subject to less corrosion, but are heavy, fragile, and subject to breakage. Plastic and composite planter boxes are more durable and resist corrosion, but are subject to deformation due to changes in temperature, are subject to fading in sunlight, and, regardless of deformation, can be less aesthetically pleasing.